darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carolyn Stoddard
Carolyn Collins Stoddard Hawkes Fredericks Stuart '''(b. July 16, 1946 (267)) was the daughter of Elizabeth Collins and Paul Stoddard. She lived at Collinwood with her mother, uncle Roger and his son David. In 1969 she married Jeb Hawkes, but was soon widowed. Childhood Carolyn was born and brought up in Collinwood by her mother, Elizabeth. Her father Paul Stoddard had left six months before she was born and never returned, prompting her mother to remain on Widows' Hill for the next eighteen years (5). Carolyn often came home from school crying because the other children teased her and called her mother a witch (21). Carolyn never liked living at Collinwood, often referring to it as a dungeon or a prison (3). When she was ten-years-old, she used to dream that a white knight would come and rescue her (2). Whenever something was bothering her, she would come out to Widows' Hill and the wind and waves would give her the answers to her problems (50). Carolyn started a savings account for $1.00 at her mother's bank in Bangor which grew healthily over the years (44). Carolyn met Joe Haskell when they were kids and they would eventually become sweethearts (14). For her sixteenth birthday, Carolyn received a birthstone ring from her uncle Roger which she wore on her right hand (38, 40) and wrist watch from Joe (50). Relationships Joe Haskell Elizabeth's first choice for Carolyn to marry was [[Joe Haskell|'''Joe]], but Carolyn could never decide if she wanted to marry him because she was afraid to leave her mother. (2, 3, 8). Joe figured that Carolyn's uncertainty stemmed from a fear of her own marriage having the same result as her mother's (33). Joe, upset by Carolyn's attention to Burke Devlin, began dating Maggie Evans. When Carolyn thought Maggie was dead, she went to see Joe, but did not try to rekindle the relationship. She realized it was over for good (263). The two remained friends. Burke Devlin Burke Devlin had been a frequent guest at Collinwood and a friend of Roger and Laura Collins before he was convicted of manslaughter in a drunk driving case involving the latter couple. When his presence upset Elizabeth, Carolyn decided to find out more about him and what secret everyone was keeping from her by pretending to be interested in Burke. But Burke was wise to her scheme and Carolyn soon began to have real feelings for him. But the romance fizzled as Burke became more interested in Victoria Winters. Vicki originally kept her distance from Burke because of Carolyn, but when Carolyn announced the relationship was over Vicki and Burke became serious about each other. They were engaged to be married before he was killed in airplane accident. Buzz Hackett Buzz wore a black leather jacket, smoked, drank beer, and drove his motorcycle way too fast with the "wrong crowd" (252-262). In other words, he was Elizabeth's nightmare and the perfect man for Carolyn to start seeing when she wanted Elizabeth to regret telling her she was wasting her life (252). When Jason McGuire announced his and Elizabeth's wedding date, Carolyn announced it would be a double wedding. Carolyn's scheme did work out, but not as intended. After Elizabeth's confession and broken engagement, Buzz was never seen or mentioned again. Tony Peterson Tony Peterson grew up in Collinsport and had admired Carolyn from afar for many years. At first Carolyn's only interest in 'Tony '''was caused by Barnabas's vampiric control over her (351) as he had Julia's diary (357) which would expose him if he killed her. Tony caught her in his office trying to steal the diary (362), but he did not call the police. Tony knew that Carolyn's strange behavior was caused by Barnabas, leading him to the assumption that Carolyn had fallen in love with him, which he found revolting due to the age difference (if only he knew!) (363). Once Carolyn broke free of Barnabas's control (as how he was no longer a vampire) she occasionally tried to rekindle the relationship (463-578) but nothing developed between them seriously. Adam After being kidnapped by Adam (501), Carolyn developed a closeness (Stockholm Syndrome??) for Adam because she was never convinced he wanted to harm her. After seeing him fall off the cliff at Widow's Hill to save her (505), she hid him in the West Wing of Collinwood, where her feelings for him grew deeper as he began to develop feelings for her also (542). Carolyn realized the romance was doomed and tried to avoid Adam, which first sent him into a suicidal depression (550) and then into a fit of jealous rage when she tried to rekindle her romance with Tony Peterson (577). When he attacked Tony (577/578), Carolyn realized she must do something fast, but was caught in Nicholas Blair's machinations to become the life-force for Eve (588). Carolyn convinced Barnabas and Julia Hoffman that she wanted to be the life-force for Adam's mate (589). The experiment went terribly wrong (591) and Carolyn died (592), but Nicholas managed to use his powers to bring her back to life (593) to avoid upsetting Adam. Carolyn never lost her affection for Adam, but after Eve was "born" (596) she never quite rekindled her romance with him again. Chris Jennings Carolyn was immediately attracted to Chris Jennings when she first met him and lost no time asking him out to The Blue Whale (640). Little did she know that Chris was a werewolf and their first date ended with his seeing the pentagram on the forehead of a waitress at The Blue Whale, whom he later attacked and killed. Carolyn never understood why Chris was hesitant about showing his affection for her, and often took the rather unladylike lead ("You never kiss me!") in the relationship. However, when Chris's lycanthrope became more erratic, striking when the Moon was not full or lasting all day, he broke off the relationship (695). It turned out that the Jennings family was actually a cadet branch of the Collins family, being directly descended from Quentin Collins's daughter, Lenore. Jeb Hawkes In 1970, Carolyn married former Leviathan Jeb Hawkes. Although she received limited support from her family and friends, Carolyn loved her husband (969). She accompanied him while he was on the run from a supernatural shadow sent to kill him from Angelique (968) until they returned to Collinwood. Shortly after their marriage, Jeb was pushed off Widows' Hill by Sky Rumson (979), devastating Carolyn for months (980, 1074). Ned Stewart In Return to Collinwood, it was established that Carolyn married lawyer Ned Stuart by 2003, after returning to town to attend to her mother's affairs. Life Carolyn was known as "Kitten" to her uncle Roger and "Princess" to Bill Malloy (4, 9). She liked little yellow roses and drove her own car (8). Her favorite hangout was the Blue Whale (2, 44). She had never read Sigmund Freud or played chess (577). The storyline was changed so that Carolyn was born before her father left Collinwood later in the series. This was first revealed when Elizabeth told her that Paul Stoddard ignored his daughter, next when Elizabeth mentions Carolyn by name in the flashback where she recalls murdering Paul Stoddard (271) where he says the things he is stealing are payment for having to put up with Carolyn for the last 2 years, which would indicate Carolyn was born in 1947 OR that Paul left in 1951 which would not coincide to Elizabeth not having left Collinwood for 18 years in 1966. When Carolyn experienced the dream curse, she saw her own tombstone which gave her birthdate as Dec. 8, 1948 (507). Later, in 1969 when Paul Stoddard returned to Collinwood he spoke of hating to leave her twenty years ago, so Carolyn would appear to have been born in 1947. 1995 When Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman escaped from Parallel Time, they found themselves in the future where Collinwood is in ruins. There was a disaster in 1970 and most of the Collins family disappeared. Carolyn was still alive, but the disaster drove her mentally insane. She refused to help Barnabas and Julia at first, but she later decided to help them. She left a note telling them about the six events that would lead to the destruction of Collinwood before she died. The ghost of Gerard Stiles caused Carolyn to die of fright.﻿ During this time she was known by the surname of 'Fredericks'. When asked if she married again, she states that she can change her name to whatever she likes. She claims that Collins is not a good name to use these days. Final Fate In 1971, when Barnabas Collins, Dr. Julia Hoffman, and Professor T. Eliot Stokes returned from the year 1840, Collinwood was still standing, with no indications that the ghosts of Gerard Stiles and Daphne Harridge had haunted the estate. Carolyn was sane and attending the opening of a new Historical Center with her family (1198). In ''Return to Collinwood it is revealed that Carolyn eventually married Ned Stuart, the brother of Sabrina Stuart, and inherited Collinwood upon her mother's death. Appearances 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 16, 19, 21, 22, 24, 27, 29, 33, 34, 35, 38, 40, 42, 44, 45, 47, 49, 50, 51, 52, 56, 58, 63, 64, 67, 68, 69, 70, 72, 74, 75, 76, 77, 80, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 90, 91, 93, 94, 97, 99, 100, 101, 102, 106, 117, 119, 122, 135, 137, 138, 148, 149, 151, 156, 158, 160, 161, 165, 166, 167, 169, 170, 171, 174, 177, 178, 179, 181, 187, 191, 192, 194, 195, 196, 201, 202, 204, 205, 213, 214, 216, 217, 228, 233, 238, 244, 246, 249, 252, 254, 256, 257, 259, 262, 263, 268, 270, 271, 272, 275, 279, 280, 281, 285, 289, 298, 308, 310, 311, 312, 313, 344, 346, 347, 348, 349, 350, 351, 352, 353, 354, 355, 356, 357, 358, 359, 361, 362, 363, 365, 461, 463, 468, 477, 499, 501, 502, 503, 504, 505, 506, 507, 523, 534, 536, 538, 539, 542, 543, 544, 545, 549, 550, 551, 553, 555, 576, 577, 578, 581, 586, 588, 589, 591, 592, 593, 594, 598, 601, 609, 635, 640, 642, 643, 644, 655, 659, 663, 665, 667, 668, 670, 671, 672, 674, 675, 681, 684, 687, 693, 695, 767, 887, 888, 889, 890, 892, 893, 894/895, 896, 897, 899, 900, 901, 902, 904, 905, 906, 907, 917, 919/920/921, 923, 929, 930 Stoddard, Carolyn Stoddard, Carolyn Category:Females Category:Characters